


Ideas (Probably Terrible)

by Matrya



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Vacation, the terrible crossover fanfiction idea generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana hasn't seen Barry in years but Barry isn't so quick to forgive.<br/>Or, he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas (Probably Terrible)

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack from [The Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Idea Generator](http://kaction.com/badfanfiction/).
> 
>  
> 
> _Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining **Indiana Jones** and  **Barack Obama**. The story should use  **a vacation**  as a plot device!_

Indiana Jones could hardly believe it. Barry refused to forgive him?

But…everyone forgave him. Eventually. Unless they were Nazis.

“I was _a child_ ,” Barry - no, President Barack Obama - intoned (and it could only be intonation, the man never simply  _said_ anything).

Indy tried to defend himself. “You knew what you were doing.”

“I was _in love_!”

“I guess that depends on your definition.”

“It was wrong and  _you knew it_.”

He let Barack go, unclenched his hands from around the strong arms and stepped back. “Look—”

“No, you look. It _was unacceptable_ behaviour and I cannot _condone your_ actions, Doctor Jones.”

“Barry—”

“You will _address me_ as President Obama.” President Obama looked deadly serious. He was still intoning, as well, and Indy would admit that it was slightly intimidating and 100% hot.

He swallowed thickly. “Uhm.”

“I _expect an_ apology.”

Another thick swallow works it’s way down his throat. “President Obama, I’m very s—Very s—” Indy felt his eyes widen. The word refused to come out. “Wanna go to Caicos?”

President Obama considered his seriously. He looked at Indy from eyes to mouth to eyes to mouth to shoulders to shoes to a part we won’t mention to mouth and again to his eyes. “That sounds _agreeable. Let me_ pack.”

And then Indy and President Obama went on vacation together and you can conclude what happened from there because I’m not going to write gay presidential sex scenes again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
